The ABCs of Sai
by Aleka446
Summary: ABC drabbles of Sai. Can make people smile, cry, or just start thinking. Sai-centric, R&R NO FLAMING.
1. A: Apple

**A: Apple**

Part One of Sai Drabbles

Sai liked apples.

He liked the bliss of the crunching sound it made when he sank his teeth into them. He liked the glossy red of its skin. He liked the juicy meat of the fruit.

Of course, tofu was still his favorite food. Tofu was one of his primary foods when sent out on missions from Root.

But an apple a day kept the doctor away and he knew if he was in the hospital, he couldn't spend time with his team or attempt to make new friends, and he craved the time he spent with them.

So, Sai did what this insane logic led him to do.

He ate all the apples he could.

Poor, poor Sai.

He failed to remember that too much of anything was… well, _bad_ for you.

He found himself with a stomachache from all the apples he'd eaten.

Laying there with a bucket next to his head in case he threw up, Sakura lecturing him, Naruto laughing, Kakashi reading his book, and Yamato shaking his head, Sai came to a decision.

_I'm sick… and Sakura-san's here… which means…_

His eyes lit up in realization.

_I'm not eating enough apples._

* * *

**Oh, Sai, you clueless soul.**

** Well, my writing's turning… sucky lately, and I need some creative spark.**

** So, I turn to Sai for inspiration.**

** Yes, what a creative 'A' title, but it was the best I could come up with. I think the drabble itself was amusing, no? **

** Review and let me know your thoughts!**

** Next drabble- B: Boisterous**


	2. B: Boisterous

**B: Boisterous**

Part Two of Sai Drabbles

This word did not describe the artist.

Sai didn't speak unless it was necessary.

Naruto, on the other hand, spoke at all times, even if it was unnecessary.

Sai could understand. It was a part of Naruto; if he wasn't loud, he was sad, and from what Sai had learned, sadness was a thing to be avoided. However, when he was angry, Naruto would release a stream of curse words. Rather _loudly_, the artist would notice.

And anger bred hatred, so wasn't anger to be avoided as well?

All in all, Naruto confused him. He was loud when happy, loud when mad, and quiet when sad. Eventually, this became a pressing issue for Sai, so he approached this with Naruto.

"What's up?" the blond asked as Sai sat next to him.

"I was wondering about your mouth."

This statement was met with a blank stare.

"You see, you are loud when happy. You are loud when mad, yet you are quiet when sad. So, am I quiet when I feel negative feelings or loud?"

Naruto planted his head firmly in his hand before reaching over and resting his other hand on his teammate's shoulder and sniggering quietly.

"Now you are laughing, which is a sign of happiness, but you are quiet. I am confused."

"You poor bastard. There's no hope for you."

"… This is stated quietly… yet… you're smiling… Are you both happy and sad?"

"No hope at all," Naruto said decisively, standing and walking away, leaving Sai to sit there, wondering about the connection between emotions and noise level.

* * *

**Sai is so clueless. Bah, I still love him. XD**

** Y'know what annoys me? They don't have Shin's age on Narutopedia.**

** DECEASED IS NOT AN AGE.**

** 'Kay, hope you liked letter B!**

** Next drabble- C: Caress **


	3. C: Caress

**C: Caress**

Part Three of Sai Drabbles

Sai often came across this word when reading one of the books Naruto would give him while laughing.

The books made him feel nothing, but he mentally began counting how many times he came across them.

_His hand slid over her face, caressing-_

_ Ninety-five,_ Sai thought grimly, closing the book and standing up with the intention of heading out to find what was so special about caressing.

* * *

Sakura was his victim.

Sai went up and ran his hand down her arm, making her look back. "Oh. Hello, Sai. Did you need something?"

He shook his head before running his hand down her arm again, face twisted into one of deep concentration. Sakura watched him as he did it five more times.

"Sai… what the hell are you doing?"

"… Caressing."

"Why?"

"I want to see what makes it so special it has to be used ninety-five times in the same book."

Slowly, Sakura moved his hand off of her arm and said to him, "No," before slowly backing away.

Sai frowned. _What did I do wrong?_

* * *

**Sai, you are positively messed up.**

** Oh well. **

** *Sesame Street mode* What letter was this?**

** KidzBop: C!**

** Did you like it? :D**

** KidzBop: NO!**

** … SHUT UP, KIDZBOP, NO ONE LIKES YOU!**


End file.
